Nueva Amiga
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Akane ocupa ayuda y un niño extraño llega para ayudarla. Parece que desde chiquitos se pasan salvando y peleando? Un fic de cumpleaños para mi amiga yaja espero que les guste.


**Feliz Cumple Yaja!!! Ya son 15 añotes!!! Estás un año más vieja xD Acá está el fic que te prometí para tu cumpleaños, lo siento si no es muy bueno pero la musa solo ayuda cuando le da la gana u.u Espero que te la pases muy bien y que cumplas muchos más. **

**Disclaimer: **Hasta donde sé no soy dueña de Ranma ½ (todavía) así que solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Ryoga se quito su camisa lentamente dejando ver su muy bien trabajado torso. Pequeñas gotas de agua se abrían camino por sus abdominales, delineándolos, la chica siguió con los ojos el camino estás recorrían deseando ser gota para poder deleitarse con ese cuerpo que frente a ella. Lentamente y llena de deseo empezó a caminar hacia él, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros se lanzó a su brazos y

Lo siento Yaja este no es tu fic de cumple solo quería ver como reaccionabas ante este tipo de fics xD no dije quien era la chica para que tu decidieras (o cualquier otro que este leyendo) pero como es para ti en tu cumple especialmente pensé en ti. Bueno ya no te molesto y empiezo con el verdadero fic y espero que no me quieras matar por eso del principio xP por lo menos espero que te hayas deleitado imaginándote a Ryochan en esas condiciones xD

Lo lamento si le provoqué una hemorragia nasal a cualquier otro lector es que no me pude aguantar a hacerle esa pequeña broma a mi amiga xD

Bueno ya empecemos:

**Nueva amiga**

La niña corría lo más rápido que podía. Volvió a ver para atrás, ese enorme perro aún la perseguía.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritó- ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No te he hecho nada perro feo!- dobló en una esquina pensando que tal vez lo podría perder ya que esa calle siempre estaba concurrida pero hoy no era su día de suerte. Estaba vacía. El perro ladró fuertemente dándole a entender que no la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente.

Volvió a doblar en otra esquina terminando en un callejón sin salida, ya estaba prácticamente sin aliento

-¡No puede ser!- susurró. Volvió a ver a los lados para divisar alguna escapatoria pero no encontró nada, su "enemigo" gruño. –Ay no, ay no- sollozó. Pequeñas lágrimas a formarse en sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Empezó a retroceder hasta que pegó contra la pared, el can avanzaba lentamente, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. _"No puedo escapar… todo acaba aquí. Papa, hermanas, adiós. Los quiero." _Pensó la peliazul mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el ataque.

El perro saltó en dirección a la niña pero nunca llego a su destino debido a una patada.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Perro tonto no la molestes!-Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Frente a ella estaba la espalda un niño de su misma edad – ¿Estás bien?- viéndola de reojo

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Que si estás bien?-volvió a preguntar el chico dándose al vuelta completa. En ese momento pudo verlo un poco mejor, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola, ojos azules y usaba un traje de entrenamiento.

-Sí. Gracias- Respondió finalmente. Él no dijo nada y volvió afijar su vista en el perro que se levantaba con el objetivo de atacar a aquel que le había pateado. El chico se puso en posición de ataque y esperó, cuando el perro volvió a saltar él le imito y le pateo el estómago, luego le dio un codazo en la cabeza, para terminar lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas al piso. El perro se fue llorando del lugar con una gran chicota en la cabeza.

-¡Así entenderá a no meterse con Ranma Saotome!- Exclamó sacudiendo sus manos, luego volvió a ver a la chica de cabellos azules que veía todo desde la esquina del callejón con los ojos bien abiertos –Oye ya está a salvo vete a tu casa- iba a irse cuando una vocecita lo paró

-Oye Ranma gracias-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- se volteó y camino hacia donde estaba la niña. Su padre le había dejado algo bien en claro, que nunca dejara que nadie supiera su nombre.

-Lo acabas de gritar-Akane se acercó, le sonrió y le acercó la mano para estrecharla –Akane Tendo-

-Mucho gusto- Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y porque decidiste ayudarme?-

-Por nada simplemente hubiera ayudado a cualquier niña que ocupara ayuda- él volvió a ver hacia otro lado restándole importancia.

-Bueno, aún así gracias- Akane le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha como agradecimiento. Ranma se quedo estático y levemente sonrojado. –Bueno me tengo que ir, mi familia debe estar preocupada-

-¡E-espera! te acompaño-Ranma habló sin pensar, se supone que debía regresar con su papá _"no importa, él sabe defenderse solo" _pensó

-¿Tu familia no debe estar preocupada por ti?- preguntó la peliazul

-Solo viajo con mi papá y debe estar por ahí. Después lo busco- admitió poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cuello

-Bueno si quieres pero no ocupo ayuda-

-Vamos debes ser muy torpe como para enojar a un perro así de grande-El niño de la cola sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de enfado que hacia su nueva "amiga".

-¡No soy torpe! ¡Ese perro me empezó a perseguir por nada!- gritó enojada

-Jajajaja solo bromeaba tranquila- Ranma empezó a caminar fuera del callejón – ¿por dónde queda tu casa?-

-¿Y quien dice que quiero que me acompañes?- bufó molesta la niña –puedo irme yo sola-

-Vamos no te enojes tanto niña, solo bromeaba-

-Akane- dijo seriamente la chica de ojos cafés

-¿Ah?-

-Mi nombre es Akane no niña-

-¿Me vas a decir que también te vas a enojar por eso?- el ojiazul se estaba desesperando – ¿sabes? Te enojas muy fácil-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me haces enojar!-

-¿¡Bueno ya quieres que te acompañe o no!?-

-¡No necesito que me acompañes! ¡Ya te lo dije! Prefiero irme sola a mi casa que un niño como tú- Akane se cruzó de brazos y paso de lado de Ranma quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma esperó que Akane avanzara un poco y luego la siguió

-NO me sigas- dijo Akane dándose la vuelta

-¿Quien dice que lo estoy haciendo?- Ranma volvió ver hacia otro lado

-Me vienes siguiendo desde que salí desde el callejón-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Ranma se acerco a ella

-Te he visto por el vidrio de los escaparates- Akane sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ranma

-No importa, solo te sigo para que no te vuelvas a meter es problemas como el del perro por ser tan torpe-

-¡No soy torpe!- Akane cerró los puños con fuerza –no importa haz lo que quieras- se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando

-¿Oye estas enojada? Akane estás enojada, Akane… Akane… Akane…-Ranma daba vueltas alrededor de la niña

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Además a ti que te importa?- Preguntó con una pequeña aura rodeándola

- Es que no te ves bien enojada- dijo con miedo el ojiazul. La expresión de Akane se suavizó

-No Ranma no estoy enojada. Mejor ve con tu papá que ya se está haciendo tarde-

-Pero tu…-

-Mi casa no está lejos de aquí. Espero volver a verte algún día Ranma – Sonrió Akane para luego irse sin esperar respuesta del niño. Ranma se quedó viendo como la figura de la niña desaparecía lentamente a la distancia

-¡Ranma aquí estás! Ven nos vamos- de la nada apareció Genma y arrastró del brazo al pobre niño – ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?-

-Hice una nueva amiga- sonrió mientras volvía a ver para atrás –También espero volver a verte algún día Akane-susurró

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el hombre del turbante

-No nada vámonos-

**Si ya sé no es la gran cosa y está chiquitito pero repito mi musa solo aparece cuando quiere u.u Pero espero que por lo menos te haya gustado un poquito Yaja.**

**Ya sé que parece extraño que Genma estuviera en Nerima y no visitara a Soun pero tengo dos posibles teorías del porque **

**Esperaba a que Ramna fuera más grande para llevarlo ^^**

**Estaba escapando porque robó comida y no le dio tiempo de visitar a su viejo compañero de entrenamiento ¬¬U **

**Y porque Ranma andaba por ahí sin Genma**

**Se escapó xD**

**Simplemente se perdió y al oir los gritos de una niña en problemas decidió ayudarla aunque no la conociera. Es tan caballeroso mi Ranma *O* **

**Bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que por lo menos no fuera un completo desastre ^^U Feliz cumple yaja! (otra vez) **


End file.
